Skyscraper
by MissAvira
Summary: Sora and Kairi have always been best friends no matter what. Kairi a princess. Sora the youngest one to ever hold the keyblade. Nothing could tear them down, or could it? oneshot


**A/N: **So you write something once in a blue moon, Avira? Then why did you publish a story within the week of getting an account?

Well, let's just say it happened to be one of those blue moons. :) My profile looked a little bare without at least one story. And as my first, I'd like to say it's pretty good. Not amazingly epic, but good.

This story was inspired and based off of soraxtiffany's youtube video 'skyscraper'. She was kind enough to give me permission to write a story on it. I tried to stay as true to the video and her plot as possible. Hope it does it justice.

Anyway, thanks so much Tiffany! ^.^ You're the best!

Seriously guys, she's an amazing editor and one great person. Go check her out.

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Square-Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. Nor do I own "Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato. The basic story plot belongs to soraxtiffany on Youtube.**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper*<strong>

The sunsets on Destiny Islands were the most beautiful thing in the world. There was always just the right amount of red, orange, yellow, and pink. And when the sun touched the water out in the horizon, one would question if they were really in a dream.

Terra almost hated to leave, but he knew it was for the best. The strong, prideful keyblade master had thought about it deeply. His close friend had tried to convince him against it, but Terra was positive he was right.

—X—_—_X—_—_X—_—_

"We're leaving Aqua," he simply stated.

"Why?" Aqua started to worry. Also a keyblade master, she thought her partner had been noticed of a war.

"Sora wields the key. He always has. He needs to start training." Aqua relaxed, but she still did not like the news.

"He's just a boy."

"He's a keyblade wielder. No matter what age, Aqua."

"But this is his home. What about his friends?" Aqua was the guidance of Princess Kairi, Sora's best friend. She knew if Sora left, Kairi's fragile little heart would be broken. But she also knew she wasn't going to win this argument...

"I'll give him to tonight to say goodbye." Then Terra turned around and walked off.

—X—_—_X—_—_X—_—_

He stood at the beach, watching the sunset, waiting for Sora to tell him the news. At the same time, Aqua was on the connected island, sitting on the Paopu tree and sadly thinking of what was about to happen. Kairi was standing near the tree, watching the sunset as her dress and dark red hair swayed in the breeze. Then a sorrowful voice, almost too weak to hear, reached her ears. "Kairi..."

The little girl turned around to see Aqua fiddling with her wayfinder with the most depressed face. She only did that when she was sad and thinking about her friends. Kairi touched her knee to try to comfort her. With a large, shaky breath Aqua whispered, "I have to tell you something, Kairi."

—X—_—_X—_—_X—_—_

Sora ran down the beach, laughing and smiling. But then he suddenly stopped when he saw Terra on the shoreline. _Oh! I almost forgot he wanted to talk to me._ Sora thought. He ran up to Terra and was going to say something until he saw he was deep in thought. Terra slowly turned to Sora and a small smile spread on his face. He didn't want the boy to worry, but he knew the small charade wouldn't matter once the news got out.

"Sora, I have something special to tell you." He paused to compose himself. "You have a very rare and powerful talent. Sora, you can wield the keyblade." He called forth his own keyblade as he spoke. Sora's eyes widened. Terra had always told him he was special, but he didn't know this is what he had meant. The young boy always looked up to Terra and Aqua, fighting off the darkness, and wished he could be like them one day. Now his dream could be true. "But..." Terra spoke up. Sora's heart stopped. "you have to learn how to use it. It's not as easy as it looks. So...so you and I are moving to the Land of Departure so you can be trained."

Sora was quiet for awhile, letting the words sink in. Then he gasped extremely loud when he realized what it meant. "You mean I can't train here? This is my home! What about my friends? I'll never see them again! What..."

"It's your responsibility as a keyblade wielder." Terra cut him off. "There are few of us that have this power. So the ones that do have it, have to work hard to fight for the world. We need everyone that we can get. You have to do it for the others, not yourself." Terra explained, hoping the four year old would understand.

Sora dropped his head in defeat. He always wanted to help others. "Okay," he sighed.

"Good. I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be. We're leaving tonight, make sure to say all your goodbyes."

Sora only nodded before he ran off.

—X—_—_X—_—_X—_—_

Kairi turned around as she heard footsteps behind her. Sora was running across the bridge towards her. She waved excitedly, even though she already knew it was his last night here, as Aqua had told her. She just wanted to be happy and spend whatever time she had left with him.

"Kairi! Kairi, I...I have to leave." He looked like he was about to cry.

"Yeah, Aqua told me." Kairi said with a sad smile. "I'm gonna..."

"Sora! Kairi!" Their friend Riku ran up to them. He was a year older than both his friends, but the trio was closer than anyone on the Islands. "Terra told me you had to leave tonight." He turned to Sora.

"Yeah, I have to learn how to be a keyblade master. I'm super excited! But...I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave either." Kairi piped up. "I'm gonna miss you _so_ much because I like you Sora." Then she handed him a little bouquet of flowers that she had recently picked. Sora rubbed the back of his head and blushed.

—X—_—_X—_—_X—_—_

The three kids played together for the rest of the day until the stars started coming out. Riku was called to come home, so he said his goodbyes to Sora and wished him luck. Then he ran off for home, and Sora and Kairi were left alone watching the stars.

They simply sat there, watching the stars and enjoying each others company. After a while, Kairi turned to say something to Sora. But she stopped when she saw him crying. It made her sad as well, but she didn't want him to cry. So she touched his shoulder to comfort him and said, "Please don't cry, Sora. It will be okay. You'll leave and learn to be the best keyblade master in the world! And who knows...maybe we'll meet each other again someday."

Sora wiped at his tears and smiled at his best friend. "I know. Thanks, Kairi. And...I'll come back to you. I promise."

Terra and Aqua walked up at that moment. "Time to go." Terra said warily.

Sora almost started crying again. "Do I really have to go?"

"Yes." It was Kairi's turn to cry. The time had finally come for her friend to leave, and she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. As Sora and Kairi said their final goodbyes, Aqua's heart was broken at the scene. She knew how much they meant to each other and she couldn't help but cry herself.

Terra and Sora departed, leaving Aqua and a frantically waving Kairi.

—X—_—_X—_—_X—_—_

_I'll come back to you, I promise._

—X—_—_X—_—_X—_—_

And so a hopeful little girl waited by the shoreline everyday. She would walk to the beach and simply stand there staring at the endless blue of the ocean. Other kids played and laughed on the beach, but Kairi could not hear them. Her thoughts were too busy thinking of _him_.

Years passed. Each day was the same. She would wait on the beach, but no one would come. As her protector, Aqua would watch the routine day after day. It sickened her and one day she decided she'd had enough. She rose to her feet and left. She was going to fix this.

—X—_—_X—_—_X—_—_

Far from the Islands, in the world Land of Departure, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining even more bright than usual. And a certain teenage boy had just passed the Mark of Mastery exam. But he wore a sad face. He didn't feel happy at all. He was thinking of _her_. It made him stronger, but it also made his heart ache.

"Well done, Sora! I'm proud f you." Terra patted him on the back.

Without any emotion he said thanks and mumbled something about having to go. He ran to his room and didn't really do anything, but it was night before he knew it. Something pulled at his mind and he found himself turning to his window. The stars were extra bright tonight and for a second, Sora saw a shooting star.

—X—_—_X—_—_X—_—_

That same star was spotted by none other than Kairi. It was as if their love for each other called out to them so they could see the star at the same time. For those few seconds, they were connected.

The stars that night only made Kairi feel worse. They reminded her of the final night when he watched the night sky with her. And now Aqua, a constant in her life, had suddenly disappeared. She felt more alone than ever.

—X—_—_X—_—_X—_—_

"Because it's the right thing to do!" She was getting frustrated now. She was not going to lose this time.

"I know, Aqua, but he's a keyblade wielder. He needs to stay here so he's prepared for an emergency."

"Terra." She let out a sigh, trying to calm herself. "He's been preparing all his life. Don't you think it's time he started living it?" Silence. "Sora and Kairi need to be together. They're both happier when they are. Right now, they're so heart-broken. I...I don't know how much more Kairi can take. Please just..."

"Okay." Aqua fell silent, shocked. Had she really just won? "I guess..." Terra hated to be wrong, but Aqua had a point. "I guess you're right. He does deserve it after all. He's worked hard. I'll get our things ready. You can tell Sora?"

Aqua nodded. She still didn't believe it, but she was happy beyond belief. It felt like a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders. All those years of pain and sorrow would be over after tonight.

—X—_—_X—_—_X—_—_

Sora walked across the soft sand toward the ocean. He wanted to have a better look at the stars and this was the best place. The lights of the town didn't reach here, so it was dark enough to see the stars clearly.

It was also very quiet here. So when Sora stopped by the shore, he was able to hear the footsteps behind him. _Oh great, that's probably Terra._ Sora panicked. _I'm going to get yelled at for not training._ He turned around quickly and sighed in relief when he realized it wasn't Terra, but Aqua.

"Aqua! What are you doing here?"

"I came to make things right."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Aqua smiled and touched his face like a mother would do. "It's time to go home."

—X—_—_X—_—_X—_—_

She rolled up her paper and dropped it into the bottle. Closing it and dropping the bottle into her bag, she walked out of her house into the dull light outside. It was getting late, the sun was almost touching the ocean already, filling the sky with wonderful sunset colors.

Kairi made the familiar route to the old play island. It was quiet except for the waves crashing against the shore. Kairi bent down and grabbed the bottle out of her bag. She dropped it in an oncoming wave and watched it float out to sea.

"I miss you, Sora." She whispered to herself. Then she stood up and walked a little from the water. She stared out to sea for a few minutes, as if expecting something. When nothing happened, she sat down in the sand with a huff. If she had to, she would wait forever.

—X—_—_X—_—_X—_—_

Sora felt something at his feet. He looked down. It was a bottle floating in the water, and it looked like a letter was inside. Sora looked back up at Aqua with a face of both shock and confusion. She nodded, and Sora looked back down and picked up the bottle.

—X—_—_X—_—_X—_—_

_...There are many worlds, but they share the same sky._

_One sky, one destiny._

_Kairi_

As he finished reading the letter, a blinding light appeared. Sora looked up from the paper to see a door on the horizon. It would have been strange, but somehow he knew what it was. It was his passage home. He was finally going back.

Sora stood up and happily and confidently walked through the portal. Then he was flying through the air like a shooting star.

—X—_—_X—_—_X—_—_

The sun had not completely set on the Islands yet. An almost hopeless girl sat on the beach crying. Her head rested on her knees as if in defeat. She didn't notice the falling star that was headed for the ocean in front of her.

—X—_—_X—_—_X—_—_

A light poke reached her side and she jerked her head up. Her violet-blue eyes met bright blue ones. Kairi looked into the face of a teenage boy. He looked vaguely familiar, and Kairi couldn't help but feel like she knew him.

He held her face as if to help her see who it was. Kairi's face suddenly turned to shock when she finally realized who was standing next to her. Sora.

He finally come back, just like he had promised. "You're home." Her voice was back to its sweet tonation that had left her for years.

"Yes." Sora said, feeling he had to confirm her statement. They smiled then broke out into laughter. It had been ages since they'd seen each other, but now it was like they'd never been separated. They talked about old memories and what had happened over the years. Then Kairi couldn't take it any longer, and almost involuntarily she ran into Sora, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Sora was taken by surprise, but he quickly regained his composure and returned her hug. In that moment, they knew they would be together forever.

—X—_—_X—_—_X—_—_

Terra and Aqua had just arrived on the Islands. "See? I told you I was right." Aqua smirked at Terra who shook his head.

"Yeah, you were. I'm happy to see him this way." He smiled. "This is the best life for him."

—X—_—_X—_—_X—_—_

Sora and Kairi spent the rest of the evening together. The sunset was extraordinarily beautiful that day. The two friends watched as the first stars twinkled into the sky. It was just like _that_ night so many years years ago. Only this time, no one was leaving. In the morning they would both still be there.

They could only see good to come now. And they would live it together, just as they had both made it through the sad times. Though it was tough, they stayed hopeful and stood tall like a skyscraper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!

Till next time...


End file.
